High Speed!
by Oops there goes my feels
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles in which the members of the Iwatobi Swimclub spend some time away from club activities and with their girlfriends instead. OOC, OC. Haru x OC, Makoto x OC, Rin x OC, Rei x OC, Aiichiro x OC/reader, Nagisa x Kou
1. Ice Cream - RinxOC

**TITLE:** High Speed!

**SUMMARY:** A series of unrelated drabbles in which the members of the Iwatobi Swimclub spend some time away from club activities and with their girlfriends instead.

**RATING: **K+

**PAIRING/S:** Haru x OC, Makoto x OC, Rin x OC, Rei x OC, Aiichiro x OC, Nagisa x Kou

**WARNING:** OOC, OC

**A/N:** These drabbles pretty much follow the anime canon plot but happens after the last episode. I'll try to keep them as in character as possible, but no promises.

* * *

**ICE CREAM - Rin x Ana**

"Hey," Ana mumbled as she lay face down on Rin's bed, nudging his thigh with her toes. "I have a craving for ice cream. Let's go eat some together."

Rin grunted in response, his attention solely on his phone screen. Ana had immediately invaded his room upon realising that Aiichiro was absent and was instead out with some friends. She kicked her legs back and forth, her head resting on her folded arms, gazing at Rin thoughtfully, waiting for him to accept or decline her invitation. She huffed and pouted in disappointment, giving up on waiting for a verbal response and instead interpreting it as a rejection.

"I guess I'll just go find someone else to eat it with me then," Ana said, moving off Rin's bed and gathering her belongings. "See ya, Matsuoka."

"O-oi!" Rin cried out and grabbed hold of her wrist. He was surprised she was leaving, having earlier said that she was going to bug him for most of the afternoon.

She paused at the door mid-step, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

"...There should be some ice cream in the freezer, since you wanted to eat some," Rin muttered, looking at anywhere but at Ana and loosening his grip on her limb.

She smiled softly then held his much larger hand, pulling him along to the senior pantry, the path already ingrained in her brain. "Well then, let's not waste anymore time."

* * *

Well I was _supposed_ to get this up on here a while ago but procrastination got in the way?

Please review and fave and may the feels forever be in your favour

-**Hira**


	2. Swimming - MakotoxOC

**SWIMMING - Makoto x Ka**

"Come on and join in, Ka!" Mizu yelled as she broke through the surface of the pool water.

They were currently enjoying a warm summer's afternoon in Ana's garden, taking full advantage of the fact that her parents and siblings were on holiday in a tropical country for spring break. They only said 'no crazy parties', and not 'no crazy pool parties'. Besides, only a handful of people Ana knew personally were invited.

Ka stared at Mizu disdainfully as she kicked water in her direction, hoping -and failing- to hit her target. "No. Too busy trying to protect my Kindle from his untimely death."

"You don't have your Kindle with you, you left it in your bag," Mizu retorted, chucking water in Ka's face and chortled when it soaked her green stripy t-shirt.

"Hey, didn't you name it Legolas?" Ana asked, leaning against the edge of the pool, her chin resting on her crossed arms, short, dark hair soaking.

"Yes, but-"

"I bet you can't even swim!" Mizu taunted. She attempted to climb atop a float but had gotten pulled back down by Nagisa.

"I can! I'm just...not comfortable with so many people around..." Ka trailed off, crossing her arms across her chest and looking down at her feet in the water, pouting.

"I could teach you how to swim," Makoto offered quietly, his verdant orbs staring into her own forest green eyes. "If, uh, you don't know how to of course."

Ka lightly flushed and averted her gaze, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. The only reason she wouldn't join them was because she has always been self conscious of how badly she swims. It wasn't as if she has never had lessons, she's just never payed enough attention to actually remember the techniques. She also didn't want a certain swimmer to be sorely disappointed in her skills, or lack thereof.

"I-I'd appreciate it, thanks."

Makoto gave a bright smile in return, his eyes closed and teeth showing and a light blush stained his cheeks. "We could start when everyone else goes inside then." He suggested.

* * *

"Gosh guys, look at them lovebirds in the pool. I bet they're having the time of their lives." Tasie teased, her chestnut brown eyes focused on the way that Makoto kept a close eye on Ka and smiling tenderly when she looked away.

Kou smiled dreamily while clutching her hands to her chest, "it's so cute!"

"If they don't confess their feelings any time soon, I'm gonna lock them up in a closet for two hours and see what happens. Seriously. They _need _to confess their love for each other _before_ they end up old and wrinkly," Ana muttered from the adjoining kitchen, her hands searching for the ice cream and ice lollies hidden in the freezer.

* * *

So uh, this was sitting on my iPod for quite a while and was waiting for me to finish it. And since I'm procrastinating, now is the perfect time to finish and post this.

Dedication to **Linwe Tulcakelume** because Ka is her OC.

Would you guys prefer it if I posted the OCs names and descriptions as a separate chapter? It just seems like a good idea since I don't particularly describe them much.

Anyway, I actually need to get some homework done now. So 'til next time~

**-Hira**


End file.
